


The Waltz

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, as Uther Pendragon’s son, has expectations. Arthur kept Merlin a secret, and Merlin understands that, but it doesn’t mean it hurts any less. So Merlin and Arthur escort the girls, Gwen and Morgana, to the Pendragon’s Annual Charity Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waltz

The huge ballroom was glittering in gold. The tables to the side were glowing with gold decorations, and white roses in elegant vases. The dance floor took up the whole room, the cocktail tables only lining the edge of the room. Couples spun around in each other arms on the dance floor, in time to the strings playing off to the side.  Women’s long skirts twirled in various colors while black suit legs gracefully glided alongside. 

Merlin remembered when Arthur him to the ball. Merlin had been completely confused at the time, but Arthur had quickly explained that Morgana wanted to bring Gwen, but couldn’t for obvious reasons. 

Merlin put on a smile for Arthur. 

Merlin escorted his best friend, Gwen, whilst Arthur escorted Morgana, taking all the laughs he received for bringing his sister as his date in full stride. Merlin loved Arthur. He understood why Gwen was on his arm tonight, why he had to act like Arthur was merely a friend, why he shouldn’t smile too long at Arthur, why Arthur usually avoided him at these events, and why he couldn’t tell anyone that Arthur was _his_. He understood that. It didn’t mean it hurt any less.

He’d told Gwen how he felt about the secrecy once, and she gave him a sad smile. She said she knew how he felt. He had smiled the same sad smile back at her, of course she did. He wasn’t the only one in secret, was he?

He had danced with Gwen (twice) and Morgana (once, one can only take so much of Morgana in an evening) since they were the only women he knew at the ball. He had also danced with a charming young woman who looked at him like she was waiting for him to woo her back to his place. Merlin had given her a sad smile and said he should get back to his date. He didn’t like the disappointment in her eyes, but he also knew that though Gwen wasn’t really his date, he shouldn’t lead her on, because he was gay after all. He tried to find Gwen, but she seemed to have disappeared. Morgana was nowhere to be seen either.

Merlin sipped at the expensive champagne.

The bodies on the dance floor were so beautiful. It was like the music was the heartbeat of their living bodies, and they were merely the vibrations of the music. Merlin didn’t really like dancing, but he could stand ballroom dancing, even if he did trip over his feet and usually lost some steps in between. It was usually more fun than grinding up with people he didn’t know. It was certainly lovelier to watch than the teenage-like humping that usually went on in clubs. It was more romantic. He’d never tell Arthur that. He would just call him a girl’s blouse.

There was a small group of middle-aged people chatting next to him, and somehow or another he ended up speaking with them. 

So Merlin was mingling with businessmen and businesswomen when Arthur appeared. He clapped one of the men on the back and shook hands with one of the women. He locked eyes with Merlin, and he smiled. Merlin was a little taken aback. It wasn’t like Arthur never smiled at him, quite the contrary; but he usually never used _that_ smile in public. It was his unabashed, cocky, and absolutely _unrepressed_ smile. The one Merlin only saw when Arthur didn’t feel like he had to put on a face for his father or his colleagues. Merlin smiled back, and tried to understand the racing of his heart.

“Merlin!” Arthur greeted cheerfully, “How do you like the ball?”

“Lovely” he smiled as he raised his glass in a sort of salute and sipped.

 People knew that they were close friends, but he couldn’t help but feel like Arthur was being warmer than he usually was when they were in business-company. Actually, Arthur usually steered clear of Merlin all together when there were colleagues around. Arthur had confessed to Merlin, after a particularly bad fight which had entailed Merlin yelling at Arthur for keeping him a secret like some kind of whore (which had been out of line, but Merlin had had the final straw when Arthur told his father that Merlin was some person a friend of his knew), that he was terrified if he stayed near Merlin he might slip, that his glances at Merlin might say too much (which according to Gwaine , their glances were full-on porn films) and that he needed his guard up when he was with his father’s friends. 

Arthur joined the slightly dull, very posh, conversation that was occurring in the group. Merlin saw Gwen appear on the other side of the room. She looked insanely happy. Maybe girls knew how to deal with these feelings better, Merlin thought. Then he saw Morgana, across the room, and she looked just as happy. Or maybe they had just finished being “ _happy”_ somewhere else. Merlin smirked.

“What do you think, Merlin?” One of the businesswomen said to him and he was forced back into the conversation. He had a feeling Arthur had introduced Merlin with some sort of stupid (and completely made-up if anyone asked Merlin, but he knew it was actually true) story.

“Hm?” He hummed as he looked back at the circle of men and women.

“Dancing” she repeated, still smiling, which Merlin thought was nice since most of the businesswomen he had ever met were too strict and uptight. “We were discussing the way dancing has developed over the years. Isn’t it strange to have a ball when the waltz is almost extinct?”

Merlin shrugged and looked down at the bubbles in his glass. “I think it’s beautiful.” He didn’t look at Arthur when he replied to the woman. “Ballroom dancing is…it’s lovely to watch.” He looked off to the couples on the floor. “They don’t even look like they’re on the ground half the time. It’s beautiful. The elegant music coursing through two people, like they fit together perfectly.” Merlin moves his mouth to say something else, but he finds that he can’t say it. He nods his head to finish his thought, instead. 

_It’s like love,_ he thinks.

The woman nods her head. “That’s beautiful, Mr. Emrys.”

He smiles, but he knows if Arthur is looking at him that he would know it’s not genuine. He would see the cracks that are beginning to show. How much it hurts Merlin. He doesn’t risk a look at Arthur to see if he knows Merlin’s falling apart just a little.

Merlin isn’t sure when Arthur leaves, but he left the group, probably to mingle with others. He is the son of the host after all. He has to be a smiling and charming host. Merlin looks at his watch, trying not to think about anything in particular. Maybe he could slip out. Would Arthur notice? Probably, he thought. He would wait for Arthur at his apartment and make it up to him.

Merlin jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Bored?” he hears next to his ear. His face colors when he turns to see Arthur. Very close to him. Very close.

Merlin chuckles a little. It sounds false even to his own ears. “No of course not, enthralling night isn’t it?” he says, trying to sound as dry as possible. Arthur gives him that same smile that just screams _You are the most important person to me and yes I can show that to this whole room by just looking at you_.

Merlin isn’t sure how to reply to that, because Arthur never uses that smile in public, and Merlin is starting to feel like Arthur might have lost his mind for some reason he hasn’t noticed yet.

Arthur reaches out his hand and takes Merlin’s glass and sets it down on a table. He grabs Merlin’s hand and Merlin’s whole body stiffens. He tries to tear it out of Arthur’s hand, but Arthur’s large hand won’t let him budge. Merlin’s face reddens a little and he can see the group of people with which he had been chatting, look at them through the corner of their eyes.

Merlin smiled through his barred teeth as he hissed, “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Dance with me.” Arthur said with all seriousness. Arthur was staring at him. Merlin could have sworn Arthur was using his dark blue eyes to stare into his soul.

“A-are you _mad_?” Merlin spluttered. Now the group was definitely observing them, though too posh to do anything but casually stop all conversation and listen.

“No I’m not. I said dance with me.” Arthur said in the manner that said he wasn’t taking ‘no’ as an answer.

“Arthur” Merlin chuckled nervously, rethinking that maybe Arthur had lost his marbles, “I think you’ve had too many glasses of champagne…”

“Merlin, I want to dance with you.” Arthur said, his face serious and his eyes unyielding.

God dammit, if that didn’t make Merlin shiver all over, like Arthur had asked Merlin to have sex with him in the middle of the dance floor. Because that was how Merlin had described the dancing, it was like love, two people fitting together perfectly, and their heartbeats the rhythm of the dance. 

“Um…” was all the response Merlin could muster as his mind tried to figure out if Arthur had gone mad or if he should take Arthur home before he needed his stomach pumped. He swallowed. “I think this a strictly boy-girl dance party, Arthur.” He whispered down to his feet, hoping no one was paying them any _real_ attention.

“It shouldn’t be.” Arthur responded loud enough for anyone to hear if they passed by, but not louder than strictly necessary. Arthur’s tone of voice told Merlin that he wasn’t drunk, but being mad was definitely still an option. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hand tighter, still in view of everyone, and the group still had their peripheral vision focused on them. “I want to dance with the man I love. That should be enough.”

Merlin felt his whole body spike with adrenaline, because if there was any doubt anyone’s mind, anyone who heard that wouldn’t have a doubt of Arthur’s actions.  Merlin might have heard a gasp from the group, but he could barely hear over the pounding in his ears. He looked up at Arthur, his hand still held by Arthur. 

Arthur was giving him an apologetic smile. With that smile he was taking back every time he never said that Merlin was his, every time he never said ‘I love you’ in public, everytime he never held Merlin’s hand down the street, every time he covered up who Merlin was to him, who _Arthur_ really was.

Without thinking, Merlin reached out with his free hand and brushed his fingers against Arthur’s cheekbone. He didn’t speak, he wasn’t sure if he could, but he moved his lips. _‘I love you too.’_

Arthur smiled and it might have blinded anyone by just looking at it for the sheer love of it. Merlin though his heart was actually starting to fill with liquid joy, because it sure felt like it. 

“Dance with me?” Arthur whispered, Merlin’s fingers still on his cheek and his fingers still gripping Merlin’s. Merlin felt his rub his face against Merlin’s hand like a cat pressing for more love.

Merlin nodded. Holding hands by their side, they walked to the ballroom’s dance floor, for all to see. Merlin wasn’t sure if his legs would support him. His knees would surely give out. 

A couple was staring at them. Merlin tried not to look at them. Or anyone.

They stopped at the edge of the floor, spinning skirts swishing only a feet steps away from their legs. Arthur offered his hand. Merlin took it, and for a second there wasn’t anyone looking at them, though all eyes were probably going to be on them in a matter of seconds. Arthur pulled him closer so that they were completely flush, chest to chest, Merlin’s bow tie to Arthur slim tie, hip to hip, and suit leg to suit leg.

Merlin took a breath, his eyes still on Arthur’s, and before he was conscious of it, they had integrated into the couples on the dance floor. 

Merlin didn’t know what his legs were doing but he was almost positive they weren’t touching the ground. He loved the feeling of being in the dance. Couples all around were dancing and he could almost feel the music in the air, as if it were tangible. The vibrations were surely lifting everyone off their feet and the swish of coat tails and the spin of dresses were definitely painting the air like a Van Gogh, short dashes and strokes of vibrant colors.

He looked around and then his eyes looked at Arthur’s. Merlin gave a smile, and he felt it to be genuine, the first of the night. Arthur barked out a laugh, like he was high on the feeling too and it felt like the whole room was sparkling with it. Arthur looked around and he whispered to Merlin. “I think we’ve cleared the floor.” Merlin looked around to see what he meant. And there were definitely fewer couples. They all seemed to want to watch them instead of dance alongside them.

“Arthur…” Merlin said a little warily and maybe a little self conscious, because he wasn’t sure if he had forced Arthur into doing this, if Arthur might regret this later. He looked at Arthur’s chest, avoiding his eyes.

“Don’t” Arthur commanded and he pressed his fingers deeper into the small of Merlin’s back. “This was my decision. This is what’s _right_.”

Merlin gave a small smile. He threw any doubt away and leaned his cheek against Arthur’s. “I love you.” He whispered into Arthur’s ear, in a small voice.

“I love you more.” Arthur laughed and actually spun Merlin. 

Merlin laughed loudly, “I am not a girl” he hissed, his face red.

“Thank God.” Arthur said over dramatically, widening his eyes, “Then I’d have to break up with you.” He teased.

Merlin smiled, and just for spite, he spun Arthur too. Arthur laughed at this and pulled Merlin into his arms with a fierce grip. Merlin smirked.

“Ass” Arthur snarled.

“Prat” Merlin smiled cheekily.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Arthur said.

“Arthur-don’t-!” Merlin blanched, but it was too late. Arthur’s lips were already on his and he was kissing him even though they were in the middle of the dance floor, and pretty much stopped. Couples around them were surely looking _now_.

Merlin pulled away. His eyes were dilated. “Arthur…”

“That was so everyone would know I didn’t do this just to take to piss out of my father.” Arthur smiled slyly.

“Jesus, you’re a complete idiot.” Merlin laughed. He picked up Arthur’s hand and began to dance again. Arthur smirked at him, but Merlin could only smile stupidly.

“Look.” Arthur said a while later. 

“What?” Merlin looked over his shoulder and turned his head when they spun across the room. 

“Morgana and Gwen.” Arthur pointed with their intertwined hands. And sure enough, the two were joining the floor, Morgana’s blue dress swirling with Gwen’s green one. It was beautiful. It was like the waves of the sea were lapping up onto their hips and pulling back with every turn.

“From a scale from one to Uther, how angry to you think you’re father’s going to be?” Merlin asked.

“Uther to the tenth” Arthur laughed. “But I don’t care, because I’m never going to stop.”

“We’re going to have to stop dancing eventually.” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m never going to stop loving you.” Arthur corrected and God damn it again, Merlin was out of breath, and he needed that air for breathing.

“One of these days Arthur, I’m going to get used to loving you. When does the teenage-girl-heart-fluttering- phase stop?” Merlin swallowed a little as he let a coy smile slip onto his lips.

“Never, I hope.” Arthur smirked like he always did when he knew he had Merlin cornered.

The song came to an end. Merlin stepped away from Arthur. Arthur still held his hand. Then there was a pause where the whole room was silent. Merlin looked around him. Everyone was staring at them. _Everyone_.

Then before he could properly freak out, the applause started from somewhere. One corner of the room, and then it caught onto the whole room. Merlin suspected Gwaine.

Merlin’s whole face reddened.

“Come on,” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear, “Time to introduce you to everyone as my partner.”

Merlin swallowed, “Um… I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” He had the sudden urge to run out of there. He wasn’t prepared for that kind of pressure.

“Come on.” Arthur pulled him along.

“Better say boyfriend” Merlin grumbled, “Don’t want anyone to think we eloped or something stupid.”

The sides of Arthur’s lips pulled a little, but he softly whispered, “That’s for next time.”

Merlin sucked in a breath that felt dry to his throat. Where had his lungs gone? He swore he had them a second ago. He’d brought them with him, right?

“Did you just-?” Merlin stuttered.

“Yes.” Arthur stepped in front of him and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s nose. Jesus Christ, Merlin swore Arthur would never do that when they cuddled in bed, let alone in a room full of people.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack, Arthur, if you keep this up.” Merlin closed his eyes.

“I should have seen it ages ago. I knew I was always going to love you, but I pushed it away. I’d think that I would deal with it later, but I was hurting you by not showing how much I love you. And Jesus Merlin, I do love you.” He brushed Merlin’s cheek with his thumb and grabbed the back of his neck, as he said somewhat aggressively, “I’m going to _make you my husband_ , and I’m not going to _give a damn_ who knows.” Arthur pressed their foreheads together.

When Merlin gained his breath back he was smiling when he teased, “Was there a question in there? I’m pretty sure there’s supposed to be a question in there.” 

“You don’t have a choice.” Arthur growled affectionately.

“Alright.” Merlin complied easily. “I’m going to have to warn you though.”

“What?” Arthur raised a brow.

“You’re going to have trouble getting me to stop sexually assaulting you in public.” And with that, Merlin attacked Arthur. He grabbed Arthur’s neck and ran his long fingers through that silky blonde hair, and kissed Arthur’s reddening lips. He sucked Arthur’s tongue and nibbled on his lips. It was getting pretty heated when someone coughed and tapped them on the shoulder.

Arthur had to unclamp Merlin off of him, _forcefully_. “You weren’t kidding, were you?” Arthur arched a brow.

“Hell no” Merlin smile might crack open his face. Arthur’s lips were bruised.

“Boys?” Morgana looked at them, the one who tapped them one their shoulders.

Arthur only smirked at her, arrogantly. Then Gwen came up behind Morgana, and ran into a hug with Merlin. She giggled incessantly. Merlin might have giggled too.

“Come on,” Morgana rolled her eyes, but her lips were curled into a smile, “Let’s go to Uther before he bursts a vein.”

Merlin didn’t say anything about Arthur’s sort-of-question. It was all Arthur and Merlin’s for the moment.


End file.
